Did you fall?
by lilalitalani44
Summary: What happens when after Connor takes Evan to the hospital after Evan jumped out of a tree, he starts to fall in love with the depressed, anxious, tree obsessed boy?


( **A/N: this story i had originally posted on Wattpad)**

 **Evan's** POV:

I had been deciding which tree. But I finally decided.

I climb higher and higher up the tallest tree I could find. Up, up, up. All the way to the top.

I felt the sun on my face. And then the ground was coming towards me. My arm went numb. Then I saw a lang haired boy running towards me.

(A/N: THIS IS ONE OF THE VERY RARE TIMES I WILL BE SWITCHING POVS IN A CHAPTER LIKE THIS XD)

Connor's POV:

I ran over to the boy who jumped out of a tree. _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED??!_ I picked him up, and started running to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital he was passed out. The hospital staff took that as an emergency and got him into an emergency room right away. I was about to leave when one of the nurses said, "don't you want to wait for your friend?"

"He's not my friend"I said, fairly annoyed.

"Oh. Is he your boyfriend?" They asked, calmly. I felt my cheeks turn red. I had noticed they were attractive...

"NO!" I shouted, "I don't even know his name! I saw him jump out of a tree, that's all!"

The nurse looked shocked, but nodded and walked away. I decided not to leave, so I waited. I didn't really want to wait, but I wanted to know who the kid was. I was glad I told them my name when I first got here...

I was sitting staring off into space when I heard a diffrent nurse than earlier say: "Connor Murphy?" I stood up and walked over to the room. When I walked into the room the boy had a cast on his arm and his lip was quivering.

 _Good, hes ok_. I thought to myself. I had been wondering how he was for this entire time.

Before thinking about it I blurted out, "Hi, I'm Connor. I'm the random stranger who brought you here after you j- fell out of a tree." I had made sure to use the word fell instead of jump because of the look he gave me.

"I-im E-evan..." He mumbled looking nervous as hell. The new nurse sighed and patted his shoulder.

"And I'm his mom, Heidi." She gave a small me a forced smile, "thanks for all the help..."

I stared at her. "Um... I thought you were a nur-"

"I am a nurse, I got paged down when they saw my son was here." She said, nodding at Evan.

 _Oh... That's why they didn't have me fill out any paperwork...I thought it was because they could tell I knew nothing about him..._

Evans POV:

I stared at the long haired boy from before, who I now know name is Connor. Could he tell that his eyes kept darting to me? Because they were. I started biting at my finger nail nervously.

"You ok?" Connor asked, running his hand through his hair. His finger nails were painted black. I stared at him, no one other than my mom or my therapist asked if I was ok, so the question shocked me.

"I-im fine..." I said, looking away.

"Should I go?" Connor asked, more to my mom than me.

"No!" I shouted before realizing it. I felt my cheeks turn bright red as Connor and my mom stared at me.

"Is he usually like that?" Connor asked, looking over at my mom. She shook her head.

"I-i... just n-never got to t-thank you!" I said the first excuse that popped into my head. My mom nodded, but Connor looked skeptical.

"Mom, can you go get sugar cookies please?" I asked with a smile. She smiled and nodded before going to get them. As soon as she left I layed back in a huff.

I placed my good arm over my eyes, wanting to block out the world. I heard movement around me and felt my bed dip down a bit as someone sat on my bed. Connor moved my arm and stared at me.

"W-what were y-you doing in the f-forest?" I mumbled, staring up at nervously.

He looked into my eyes before answering calmly "I was smoking weed."

I stared at him, shocked. How did he say that so calmly?!?! I thought to myself.

"I don't have to ask what you were doing, we both know that it was pretty obvious what you were doing in the forest..." Connor said looking away from me.

"W-what do you m-mean, I was c-climbing a t-tree and I f-fell..." I said, not able to look him in the eye. What all did he see? I thought to myself

Con **n** or's POV:

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said, staring off into space. My hand was barely next to his not-broken one. Evan just stared at me confused. Suddenly Heidi walked in with a plate of white cookies.

"I'm back!" She said smiling. I nodded at her in a greeting. She looked at Evan, who was still lying on the bed. Then she looked at my hand, which was directly next to his.

Evan quickly sat up and snatched up his hand away from mine. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was blushing... I ran my hand through my hair, blushing.

I turned towards Evan to tell him I should go, when I see him staring at my hair. He suddenly reached up with his good hand and touched my hair.

"HEY!" I yelled, pulling away from the touch, reflexively. Evan didn't pull his hand away. Suddenly I pushed him away. He came right back to touching my hair. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I yelled.

"Evan, what are you doing." Heidi asked him. He didn't answer her. He wouldn't stop touching my hair.

"STOP TOUCHING MY FUCKING HAIR GODDAMNIT!!" I yelled at him. Heidi looked at me shocked and Evan just smiled and continued to touch my hair.

"O-only if y-you eat a c-cookie." He whispered softly. I just stared at him.

"THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?!" I yelled at him. He smiled, and nodded.

I snatched one off of the plate and took a bite of it. It was a bit plain, but it still tasted pretty good. It wasn't burnt or stale like I had imagined. He smiled and pulled his hand away from my hair silently before grabbing a cookie of his own and nibbling on it.

I finished my cookie in two bites before remembering I had a family who were probably confused I was taking so long to get home. I groaned out loud and put my face in my hands.

"W-what's wrong?" Evan asked, looking over at me.

Evan's POV:

"Can I have your number?" Connor asked suddenly. I stared at him but turned to my mom.

"M-mom, can you g-get me a p-peice of paper?" I asked. She was getting up when Connor shook his head and grabbed his phone, handing it to me.

"Just put it in my phone, it would take to long to find paper, then a pen, then I would have to look at my phone to figure out the number and write it down." As he was talking I put in my number, which I had down by memory.

Why doesn't he have his memorized? Am I the only one? I thought to myself.

"Can I see your phone?" He asked as I handed him back his phone. He typed on his phone quickly, smiling. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. He had a gorgeous smile.

"S-sure..." I said holding it out to him. He grabbed it out of my hand and started typing on my phone as he looked back and forth from each phone. After he was done with that, he concentrated on just my phone and typed something, grinning wildly.

He handed me my phone, and I quickly checked it to see what he did. I thought it would take me a second to realize, but I noticed right away. There was a new contact on my phone named:

Con 3

I stared at the contact blushing. Whats with the heart??!! I thought. "W-what did you p-put as mine?" I asked, rubbing my cheek. He smirked before showing me.

My Treeboi

I couldn't help but shout: "M-MY?!" I knew my cheeks were beet red. He cocked his head at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't answer, because I didn't know the answer. Suddenly his phone pinged. He checked it and gave an annoyed sigh.

Connor's POV:

"Larry just messaged me that I need to get home." I told Evan before the doctor walked in.

"Everything's alright, except for the broken bone of course. You can go." He told him. Evan nodded and got off the bed.

Heidi looked at me. "Do you need a ride?" She asked. I stared at her, shocked.

"No tha-" I was about to oppose, when I was interrupted.

"You're getting a ride." Evan said sternly. Me and Heidi both stared at him, shocked. His eyes went wide and he looked down, blushing. "I-it's getting d-dark... I-it would be d-dangerous for y-you to walk..."

I smiled, nobody had cared if I walked at night or not. He looked up at me and I could have sworn his eyes melted before they widened and he looked down. It might have been wishful thinking though.

"If you're giving me a ride, we're going to have to go now..." I said, running my hand through my hair. They nodded before they said goodbye to the doctor and we started to walk down the hallway out of the hospital, them saying hello to everyone they saw.

I felt very awkward walking with them, yet not knowing any of the people who they were saying hello to. Suddenly I saw the first nurse I had met. I walked over to her, Heidi and Evan decided to follow.

"Hello..." I said, rubbing my arm. She looked over at me.

"Hello." She said, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding earlier." I sighed, glad she remembered me in general.

"It's fine, it was my fault. I shouldn't have ended up yelling at you for assuming what you did..." I laughed and my eyes flashed over to Evan who looked confused, yet he was smiling. "He is my friend now though."

She smirked and looked over at Evan. Then the whispered in my ear: "I feel like both of you wish it was more." Then she scurried off.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red and I knew at least on one side it was true...

Evan's POV:

Connor looked at the ground as the nurse walked away. I looked at him and it looked like his face was red. It took him a second to recuperate. "Let's go..." He said, looking up at me.

I nodded, then realized we didn't know where he lived. I was about to mention it when my mom spoke up. "We're going to need your address."

Suddenly he smirked. "Evan, can you hang out at my house?" He asked. I stared at him, confused.

My mom chimed in with "Yes, yes he can! I mean if he wants..." She looked at me, expectantly. She must be really happy I'm making a friend...

I sighed with a hint of a smile, knowing I have no choice. "S-sure... But w-why?" I asked.

He sighed before pulling out his phone. "It's easier to show you..." He typed on it for a second and the showed me what he messaged. I checked the contact first:

AssLarry

Then I checked the message:

Hey, I made a friend. Can he come over?

Suddenly the phone pinged and a new message popped up.

Haha! you? Make a friend? I highly doubt that!

I stared at the phone before calling the number. Connor looked at me confused. "What are you doing??!!"

"Calling them." I said, before realizing I had no clue what the relation between them are. "W-who is he? D-dad? Brother? Step? Adoptive? What?" I asked while it rang.

"Dad." He said, and turned away just before the phone answered.

"What do you want? And what's this about a friend?" I heard a voice ask over the phone. Shit! He thinks I'm Connor!

"T-this is Connor's f-friend, E-Evan..." I said into the phone. I heard a laugh come from the other side of the phone.

"I'll believe Connor has a friend when I see them in person. For all I know you could be someone he found off the street!" Connor's dad said.

"H-he did ask f-for me to c-come over." I said, staring off at noting as I spoke.

"Well, that stutter makes you sound like you're lieing." He said, suddenly.

"T-the stutter i-isn't my f-fault..." I said into the phone, looking down. Connor seemed angry.

Connor's POV:

I stared at Evan. "He mentioned your stutter?" I asked. He nodded. "Put it on speaker."

He put it on speaker and I heard Larry in the middle of a sentence. "...esn't really seem plausible."

"ITS TRUE!" I yelled through the phone. Evan looked at me, shocked. "HE IS COMING OVER SO YOU'LL SEE FOR YOURSELF SOON ENOUGH!!"

"THE HELL DO YO-" I hung up on him, quickly. I glared at the phone, pissed.

Evan hugged me quickly yelling "Y-YOU SHOWED HIM!" I felt my cheeks blush but I hugged him back.

"Yeah, I guess I did..." I whispered. I was really starting to like Evan. And not just as a friend. Suddenly without thinking I whispered "I-I think I like you..." In his ear. He pulled away, blushing.

"I-i" he froze, unable to say anything else.

'stupid! Stupid! Why did you say that?!' I chided myself. I looked away. "You can just ignore that... That popped out without thought... Not that it's not true, I just didn't me-" he put his finger on my mouth, shaking his head.

"Shhhhhh" he whispered. "T-this can wait t-till we get to y-you house..." I nodded and we got into Heidi's car.

I told them the directions to my house and Evan looked like we was about to choke on air. "THATS SUPER CLOSE TO OUR HOUSE!!" he shouted at me, not stuttering at all, surprising both me and Heidi. He blushed, laughing.

"maybe I'll be able to pick you up for school every now and then" I said, smiling at him. He stared at me.

"Y-you can drive?" He asked. I nodded, confused about his surprised face. But also a bit amused.

"That would be good." Heidi said, nodding. "Did you drive to the park?" I shook my head no. I never drove when I was going to get high.

"I had walked. My car is at home right now." I said. We drove up to my house, the three cars in the driveway. My dad's red Camaro, my mom's grey car I didn't even know the name of, and my old dirty black pick-up.

I got out of the car and walked to the door with Evan. When I opened the door I was greeted by Larry standing in front of me, looking Evan up and down.


End file.
